Never the Same Love Twice
by Pink.Prism
Summary: "Kise, They say that…" "You don't know what you've got until its gone…" His senpai's voice trailed off as Kise stared at Erika walking, smiling and happily holding hands talking with him. A guy. That should be him right?… "Erikachi!" "Kise? Kise! " 'Kise huh' He thought. One man's trash is another man's treasure... KisexOC
1. 3 Months

**Idk~**

 **But here yeah… XD**

 **KISEXOC!**

 **Summary: "** Kise, They say that…" "You don't know what you've got until its gone…" His senpai's voice trailed off as Kise stared at Erika walking, smiling and happily holding hands talking with him. A guy. That should be him… "Erikachi" "Kise? Kise!~" 'Kise huh?' He thought.

 **Title:** Never the Same Love Twice

 **Chapter 1:** 3 months

…

"That's it for todays practice" Kasamatsu said exhaling.

The all went towards the bench and got a towel to dry themselves.

A cheery voice was heard inside the gym as the Kaijo basketball team smiled as they noticed the familiar voice of Kise's girl.

"Ryota!" His girlfriend said going over to his side as she patted a towel over his forehead and put the knickknacks she bought for him and his team after practice.

"Here" She handed him his favorite sports drink and gave one for each members.

He smiled and thanked her.

It has been a small habit every after practice that Kise's girlfriend came and give them snacks and drinks.

They all thanked her for her effort.

"Man~" Kasamatsu put an arm around Kise.

"You sure are one lucky guy to have her" He commented slapping him playfully as he looked at Erika who went outside to answer a phone call.

Kise smiled as he gazed at Erika.

"Ahh~ yeah…" He said his voice trailing off unsure.

"Nahh~ Kise I wish I could have a girl like her"

His teammates chided.

"Yeah yeah! Pretty and caring"

"How long have you two been dating? It's been quite a while huh? She is something huh? She must be the one?"

"3 months I guess?" He said sounding surprised by himself as he got together with Erika for quite a while now cause usually he break up with girls and his relationship usually last for about a month.

Well Kise's not a playboy but he just can't find the one yet and it's not in it for but he just got easily bored with them.

After packing up Kise went to his girlfriend who hanged up the phone and put it in her purse.

"Ah~ Ryota ready to go?" Erika smiled as she giggled grabbing his hand in his walking home.

…

Kise cant help but realized something.

Sure she always care for him do stuff for him unlike any other girl who went out with him and he asked out were just in it for looks but somewhere inside him he can't help but feel bored with Erika.

He cares for her in the past few months in their relationship yeah but…

He gazed down at their hands entwined together.

…But he just suddenly felt that he had enough of it. It's always the same thing same routine nothing more nothing new and he was surprised that he even last this long with her.

3 months…

"Ryota?" Erika asked concerned.

"You alright?"

He gazed at her concerned gentle face as they realized they stopped walking.

"Erikachi..." He said softly.

Erika suddenly touched his forehead.

"You seem fine." She said smiling.

"Practice wearing you out?" She pouted she doesn't like it when Kise plays recklessly.

"I'm fine ssu~" He said smiling at her gently and gripped her hand tight and her eyes suddenly widen at the gesture.

"Just don't play recklessly ok?" She said buying his excuse as they walked home towards the direction to her house.

"Hai hai~"

…

They made towards her home with the usual walk to Erika's crib.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Erika said as she kissed his cheek.

Kise nodded not even bothering to say a word.

He then turned his back away from her ready to walk home to his house.

"Ahh~" He gasped at the sudden impact as he felt a figure hovering him for behind.

He looked down and saw arms wrapped around his waist and felt a warm body pressed upon his back.

"I love you Ryota~" Ericka sang smiling as she hugged him tight.

"I…"

He stiffen.

Something is wrong…

Where is that usual warm feeling that bubbles inside his chest.

"Love you…"

Why didn't he feel anything?

"Too" He said softly as he put his hand on top of hers.

As if saying those words to her is just a normal thing now.

As if he doesn't feel anything for Erika anymore…

…

Today was Sunday and Kise was done doing his shoot and he was now with Erika on a cute café having a snack with her.

"Ryota~" She smiled giggling as she wiped the cream on the lower part of his bottom lip with her finger.

"You're so clumsy and childish haha! Cute" She said teasing him.

"Mou~ you know I don't like it when you call me cute Erikachi!" He whined as the people around them look at them in envy some admired them for being a perfect cute couple they are.

She laughed.

"Sorry but haha! You're just cute." She said poking her tongue out.

Kise just rolled his eyes playfully at her and took a bit of his crepe and gazed into another direction.

He sighed silently.

…

"Wait just a minute Ryota~" She said excitedly as she grabbed a box of pastries for take home.

"That's a big box" He said eyeing it.

"Well it's not for me but it's for your mom and sisters here~" Erika said handing him the box.

"Woah~ Erikachi I told you not to spoil them" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Hmp, whatever just take it and I miss them I rarely hangout with your mom and sisters haha~" She said walking with Ryota towards her apartment.

He smiled slightly.

'Thanks, I'll be sure to tell them about it. They missed you too. Mom has been nagging me that I didn't bring you much at home and double it up with my sisters nagging voices ssu~" He whined as he pouted.

"I'll visit them on another weekend" She said smiling.

He just nodded not really feeling himself anymore.

Erika stared at him.

And she can't help but feel that Kise is not his usual self this past few days.

It can't be it's just her thoughts messing with her.

She shook her head as she smiled and looked down their hands entwined together as they walked home.

She really loves Kise but if anything happens.

She's willing to accept it.

…

Another week has passed and Erika can't help but felt that Kise has been acting colder moe and more each day towards her.

He even started to stay late to practice more which in result that they cant walk home together.

She's not against his favorite sport she supported him but with warnings that don't overdo everything but she then looked on the bright side they will always have time for weekends together.

Looking forward for the weekends was one of Erika's favorite but then she got surprised.

And found out that his weekend was fully booked with no time to spare for her. But then she gave it up cause she doesn't want to prevent her boyfriend from doing the things he loves after all boyfriends and girlfriends should support each other.

But then…

He rarely calls her.

Text her.

Talks to her at school anymore.

It's like they have been playing hide and sick.

Erika sighed as she closed her phone not even bothering to text him and just went to the gym and ask him once again if they'll walk home together.

Erika bit her bottom lip as she felt it quiver a familiar feeling washed over her but then smiled positively.

"Ryota?" She poked her head into the doors of the gym.

"Erikachi" He breathes as he pulled the towel of his head and walk towards her with all his stuff ready.

"I was about to text you to wait for me but then I guess you're here" He said scratching the back of his head.

Yes, Erika smiled that finally they their time even if its just them walking home. It meant to her.

"Let's go home Ryota" She said smiling forgetting all the sad and negative feelings that she has been feeling this past weeks.

…

Erika smiled walking with him even though they both didn't say a word she's happy to be with him.

She glanced at their hands entwined together.

"Erikachi" Ryota stopped as she glanced at him questioningly.

"Hmm? Did you forgot something?"

"No, no I you know" He said laughing lightly as he scratched his head.

Kise being Kise.

Erika smiled at her boyfriend being goofy.

"I just you know about us Erikachi" He said his voice going soft.

"Us?" She said confused.

"Yeah you know the two of us well yeah~" Kise rambled on as he got awkward speaking.

Erika smiled staring at him as he awkwardly tried to explain himself but then her expression went soft as she felt a familiar wave of feeling washed over her. She felt her body trembling a little her heart pounding hard as she felt herself breaking a little but she then bit her bottom lip hard preventing those feelings to get to her and she just pushed herself to revert back and don't feel affected at all.

'Ahhh… I get it' She thought pouting as she cant help but smile at him.

It's always like that.

It's usually been like that all a long with Erika.

She can't help but felt that she was used to that feeling.

It's always been like that.

"Mou~" Erika said giggling as she pout a finger on top of Kise's lip shutting him up.

"Ewikachi?" His eyes widen at her sudden gesture and his voice muffled through her finger.

"Ryota~" She said smiling at him as she removed her finger on his lip.

He stared at her intently as he gulped not really know how to say it. It's hard for him to explain why and it frustrates him inside that he cant get over and bre-.

"Perhaps by any chance are you?" She laughed and paused.

Kise's eyes got confused at her sudden mood change.

"Breaking up with me?" She said looking at him as he nodded unconsciously.

"I mean! I Erikachi! I mean wrong I think I it's!" He suddenly realized his actions as he rambled stupid sentences as Erika both touched his shoulders.

"Ryota calm down ok?" She said laughing at him as she felt him relaxed on her hands.

"Erikachi…" Kise whispered suddenly feeling embarrassed that their break up was really really awkward.

"Ryota it's ok I mean I get it you don't have to push yourself. You don't have to explain anymore alright?" She said giggling a little at his shocked face as he just nodded loss for words and cant help but just nod.

She exhaled loudly as she removed her hands from his shoulder and pouted as she stared at him.

"Ryota!" She tackled him into a hug and he caged her within his arms as he held her petite body in his as their bag fell on the floor.

His eyes widen how come she's so calm and collected on what's happening. Why is she even happy? Isn't she supposed to be sad?

He was just all confused!

"I am one lucky girl if I must say and I accept ok your decision of breaking up with me haha! Thank you for taking care of me and for everything. I wish you well, don't over practice and don't sign in for late night shoots and don't do things recklessly baka take care of yourself! and and I think I should shut up now hahahahaha!" She said softly hugging him.

"Erikachi" he said her name softly as he looked down on her face buried on his chest.

"I love you so much Ryota~" She said softly hugging him tight as she let him go smiling gently at him.

"Erikachi I~" Erika gave him a one last soft chaste kiss on the lips and stepped back putting a good distance between them.

"Ja na! Ryota! See you around!~" She said smiling genuinely to him grabbing her bag running away from him.

It's fine. It's always been like this but she thought that it wont happened with him anymore cause she thought Ryota was different but then again. It's always been like that.

But I He broke up with her with no problems. He didn't have to deal with the crying the girl fighting for him nadda…

"Erikachi…" He said blinking shocked and thinking what the hell just happened as he followed her retreating figure.

One thing is for sure is that they broke up and they aren't together anymore…

Back to being…

Strangers.

 _ **They say that…**_

 _ **You don't know what you've got until its gone…**_

Will it apply?

…

 **END!**

 **TBC!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Tell me your thoughts!~ ^_^**

 **Thank you!**


	2. I Guess?

**Sorry for all the mistakes and all the grammatical errors not even bothering to check it again cause its always wrong anyways. Hahaha!**

 **Thank you!~**

 **Updates are going to slow slow slow soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **About Erika being fine and all will be revealed soon not in this chapter though. _**

 **Soon but updates are going to be super slow or I might be dead again soon.**

…

 **Summary: "** Kise, They say that…" "You don't know what you've got until its gone…" His senpai's voice trailed off as Kise stared at Erika walking, smiling and happily holding hands talking with him. A guy. That should be him… "Erikachi" "Kise? Kise!~" 'Kise huh?' He thought.

 **Title:** Never the Same Love Twice

 **Chapter 2:** I guess?

…

I ran away from Ryota.

Away far away from him.

"Haaa~" I huffed as I stopped and grasped my knee as I rewind all the things that happened a while ago.

I felt my heart twitched a little.

I bit my bottom lip bracing myself as I felt my whole body tremble.

"Maybe I'm used to it…?" I mumbled as I stood up straight exhaling as I ran a hand through my hair.

It must have just been the adrenaline rush.

Right it's always been like this.

Always…

I'm not in the mood to tell why.

I shook my head as I gazed at the sunset.

What a beautiful sunset it would have been nicer if…

"Ryota…" I whispered.

…Yeah nice if it we saw it together.

Enough about him.

He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore starting this minute my life would not revolve around him and so on.

Another new beginning.

I feel so frustrated.

Always praying and asking myself that when will true love come to me? But nah its always been like this anyway. Maybe I'm not destined to be with someone of the opposite sex.

I may be better off alone.

"Love huh?" I mumbled smiling a little bit bitterly as I walked home with my head down.

I waited and waited as I walked. Waiting for it to fall and be broken.

Maybe? I'm…

As I wait for tears to fall but to my surprised I didn't shed a single tear.

…I'm used to it? Or..

Is it because it always hurt so much that I got used to it?

Feeling numb and getting used to it?

Or am I hurting its just that I'm no aware of it anymore?

Whatever.

…

 **Kise's POV**

I sighed as I propped my chin up my hand as I pouted in class.

Still wondering why that happened?

But it's all cool since she's ok with it right?

And I don't have to deal with the crying over me and she maybe trying to keep the relationship with me.

So odd but I did it.

I then yawned and closed my notebook its time for basketball practice.

"Kise!" someone bonked my head making me whined and pout.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"We don't have practice today coach said he will be treating us since we did good in yesterdays game" My eyes shined.

"Honto?! Yatta ikou!" I said jumping in glee.

"Quiet baka! Come on let's go!" Kasamatsu senpai said slapping me.

We walked through the halls outside school and some of my fans mostly girls waved to me.

Kasamatsu-senpai rolled his eyes cause it's always been this normal.

"Kise-kun ano ne~ ano nee… ano… ne… Please accept this and I hope you would reconsider my feelings" A girl said coming up to them handing a love letter to him blushing hard with Kasamatsu-senpai looking like wtf?! To the girl then to me.

"Look did you know that—" He started as he blinked at the girl in front of us.

"I heard Kise-kun. Ummm… He broke up with Tsukushi-san so it's my chance!" She said shyly yet brave as I saw Kasamatsu's eyes widen at the sudden information as he stared at me with killing eyes.

"Maa~ I—" I said stuttering at the sudden turn out of events as I saw Erikachi walking to our direction.

Why the hell?!

I mean mou! Come on suuu! Damn, fan girls! Do they realy have to know everything?!

"Oh~ Kise, Kasamatsu-senpai~" She greeted us normally then I saw her eyes averted to the girl that was obviously confessing her feeling to me and she just smiled and walked away.

"Erikachi…" I said awkwardly.

"Tsukushi" Kasamatsu-senpai awkwardly said.

Kasamatsu-senpai was over with his shock and started giving me a death glare.

I gulped as my fans started to have bigger hearts in their eyes as the news was out. Shit. Damn it stalker crazy fans now they know that I'm single and back in the market. Ugh!~

I relaxed myself.

"I'm sorry but… I'm not interested in relationship as of now my focus is on basketball but I really do appreciate your admiration towards me" I said smiling at her as I touched her hand gently.

"Kise-kun your so perfect~" She fainted.

"Eh~? Eh! Did I do something wrong ssu~?" I said panicking as the girl fainted in front of us as I started jumping in fear.

"KIIIIIIISEEEEEE!" Kasamatsu-senpai bonked and grabbed my ear dragging me out to school.

"Senpaaai!"

…

"Stop please senpai!" I whined.

Too much domestic violence. Seriously I might be on the top list of being violated domestically.

"Focus on basketball huh? You can fool your fans but not me! Baka! You playboy jackass blondie!" Senpai stopped as he crossed his arms.

"So ready to tell me why you broke up?" he huffed.

"I'm ready but you just so happened to be hitting me suu yoo hidoi senpai!" I pouted as I rubbed my arm.

"Whatever don't tell me you broke up cause—"

"Hai, senpai…" I said my voice serious as I sighed.

"I thought she was different? And the truth is that I even ship you with her it's like she's perfect for you baka! But yeah things sometimes goes wrong when you think it is right. Did you even tell your side why? And did she tell her side?" He said sighing.

"No she didn't tell me her side but she just know that I want to break up with her and I didn't need to explain anything. I thought too but… I got fed up it's always the same thing everyday I'm surprised that I lasted 3 months with her what's got me confused is that she's the one who initiate breaking up with me and maybe my actions looked like I was about to break up with her. She didn't even cry or fight for me which I found weird cause girls were usually like that with me in my past relationships " I explained sitting on the bench on the park as I sighed pouting as I put my chin on my hands with elbows resting on my knees.

"Maybe she doesn't want to hear my lame reason of breaking up with her maybe it would only hurt her more? If she knew that I broke up with her cause I was fed up of being with her and doing the same things over and over…" I mumbled pouting as I begin to wonder why didn't I ask her? Why didn't I explain properly? Why didn't I? I shook my head enough. We both broke up smoothly with no drama and I should be glad and not thinking about those things now.

I wont be fed up right? If it's really the person I would love to be with the rest of my life right? Even if we do the same things over and over again everyday as long as we love each other and sparks fly we'll be together forever right?

Maybe it's just not with Erikachi…

Yeah maybe we are just not meant to be that's it I said feeling my heart clenched a little at the memory of us breaking up. I shook my head I just felt pity that's it cause everyone got out on a relationship usually were a bit sad right? Or upset?

Enough. No more! I shook my head violently as I heard senpai's voice.

"Baka…" Senpai just said and just simply and I closed my eyes ready for the impact but nothing came.

Huh? Isn't he supposed to hit me now?

"Senpai?" I asked unsure.

"Well I cant help it if you felt that way with her and strange that she took it in a different kind of approach usually girls you break up fight for you and cry endlessly for god knows but at least you got of the hook easily no need to deal with a bad break up that for you to shoulder on" He said nodding as he imagined it weirdly.

I guess? As I heard a familiar charming laugh around the park making me feel relax and I glanced and saw Erikachi! Smiling and talking to a guy that was not in our school as they eat ice cream.

I looked closely at the uniform and saw it's from Rakuzan.

Akashichi's school?

I wiped my head back not interested anymore. I didn't even feel a thing jealousy?

Or some sort maybe its because I didn't love her?

I felt my heart clenched. Haha I just felt pity that's it! It's the post break up syndrome maybe?

I shook my head to stop thinking about stupid things.

I am now a free man. I didn't loose anything. I am a model, an ace basketall player of Kaijo member of Generation of Miracles. I can date any girls I like again. I can see and meet new girls to test my compatibility with. No more limits. No more holding myself back again. No more Erika..chi…? No more…

Silence ssu. Huuuu~

"Kise…" He started as he scratched his head.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know about love or shit but all I can say is that one man's trash is another man's treasure Kise" He said closing his eyes making me confused.

"Eh~? Nani? I don't really get it huuu~ Japanese language please ssu!" I said turning to him as the wind blew around us as then I heard couples giggling and holding hands happily strolling in the park.

"Baka… whatever just let's just go we'll be late and I want free food! I judging by your looks and Tsukushi you both seemed to be doing fine I guess?" He said standing up.

"I guess ssu~?" I said unsure standing up as I followed senpai and cant help but secretly glanced back at Erikachi before turning around following senpai.

"Faster!"

"Hai hai gomen senpai~" I said chuckling as I moved forward.

That would be the last.

Yeah, forward. No more…

No more turning back.

Onward to a new me and new adventures…

Without _**her…**_

Erikachi.

…

 **END!**

 **TBC**

 **Read & Review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Love hearing your lovely thoughts!**


End file.
